marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna Dane (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Lorna Dane Nicknames: Mistress of Magnetism Former Aliases: M-2, Malice, Magnetrix Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly U.S. government operative; graduate student Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, formerly X-Factor Base of Operations: Xavier Institute Of Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York formerly X-Factor Headquarters, Embassy Row, Washington DC Origin Lorna is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was an infant. She was adopted, but grew up thinking her foster parents were her aunt and uncle until she was informed of the truth when she was almost twenty years old. Her foster parents hid the truth in fear it was cause Lorna extreme stress and trauma. Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Zaladane (alleged sister), Magneto (alleged father) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #49 History Iceman found a young woman named Lorna Dane. She was identified as a mutant by Cerebro. Iceman discovered that she had green hair (revealed after Lorna had showered). Lorna's magnetic powers emerged when she was controlled by Mesmero and subjected to a 'mutant energy stimulator' device. She and Magneto were also convinced that they were father and daughter, due to the similar natures of their powers, although that was quickly disproved, and the Magneto Mesmero was working for was revealed as a robot double. After being freed from his influence, Polaris joined the X-Men, and soon became involved with Alex Summers (aka Havok). When the second generation of X-Men was assembled, Alex and Lorna retired from super-heroing, and with a few short exceptions, spent their time pursuing each other and their degrees in geology. However, soon after the Mutant Massacre, the Marauders came calling, and Lorna was possessed by Malice. Under Malice's influence Polaris led the Marauders, but when Zaladane, who may be her sister, stole her powers, Lorna's bond with Malice was broken. Following that, she became a nexus for negative energies, and became super-strong and invulnerable as those energies powered her up. Unfortunately, her status as a nexus was perceived by the Shadow King, who used Polaris as a gateway to allow him access to our world from the astral plane. After the Shadow King was defeated, Lorna's powers returned, most likely due to Zaladane's death a short time before. Polaris was then recruited into the government-sponsored X-Factor, and was a mainstay of the team until the attack by Sabretooth, when Shard merged with her. Following their separation, Lorna was left alone, without Havok, who had been captured by Dark Beast and brainwashed, and without the support structure of the team, which had been torn apart in Creed's attack. When Havok finally revealed that his "terrorist" activities had been a front for his true undercover work, Lorna forgave him, although she dumped him. She also rejoined X-Factor, only to watch as Alex was blown up in a faulty time machine. Lorna left X-Factor to grieve and the group disbanded. Months later, Nightcrawler ran into Lorna in a church, nad she confided in him that she felt she was being followed, and that she was sure Alex was alive because The Living Monolith hadn't returned. Little did she know that she was right on both counts. A group of Skrulls working with Apocalypse was indeed shadowing her, and broke into her apartment to retrieve the headgear from Alex's original costume. Lorna freaked, even after the X-Men set a trap for the Skrulls and found their base. However, she was then found to be listed as one of the fabled Twelve, and journeyed with the X-Men to Egypt to battle Apocalypse. Lorna was captured along with the rest of The Twelve, but when Magneto's failing power short-circuited Apocalypse's plan and the Monolith burst free as well, Magneto somehow tapped into Lorna's power and was able to command the magnetic field with incredible force. After Apocalypse was defeated, Lorna returned to Genosha with Magneto to supply him with power and help him keep order. She believed she was doing it for the greater good, but also knew that she enjoyed the education in her powers that she was receiving. In the end, Magneto launched a full-scale assault on Carrion Cove, the last city opposing his rule, in order to gain access to technology that would restore his full abilities. Polaris decided to try and stop him, but was defeated and fled the country following Magneto's return to full power. Later, when Magneto captured Professor X as the first step in a war against humanity, Polaris returned to Genosha to help evacuate the humans still living there. After Wolverine nearly crippled Magneto, Polaris stayed to help him recover and maintain order. At this time that Lorna began running genetic tests on Magneto and herself, while investigating the plane crash that killed her parents. To her shock, she discovered that all the metal on her parents' plane had been magnetized and that she was Magneto's genetic daughter! She left Genosha in a hurry. After coming to terms with her discovery, Polaris returned to Genosha, and found out that Magneto had known of her research and its results and had proclaimed them to his people, so she was greeted as a returning princess. Lorna was still there when the Sentinels sent by Cassandra Nova decimated the island's population. Polaris fled the scene, and survived the radiation surges and power blasts. For months she struggled to contain the electromagnetic fields of the dead, nearly going crazy in the process, until the X-Men visited Genosha and found her. They managed to break through to Polaris, and rescued her from the ravaged country. A few weeks later, Polaris apparently heard that Havok had been located, and showed up at the Mansion to reunite with him. Finding Alex's nurse Annie Ghazakhanian yelling at his unconscious form to release her son Carter (who had become trapped in Alex's mind), Lorna attacked with scalpels, even bruising Northstar when he tried to stop her. Finally Lorna was calmed, though she blew Annie off with cruel abandon, and then launched herself at Alex when he regained consciousness moments later. Lorna was all over Alex, as if marking her territory, and then stunning everyone when she asked him to marry her. Alex accepted, and then the two of them left the Mansion to reconnect as they planned their wedding. Unfortunately, Alex left Lorna at the altar and Lorna went nuts, manufacturing a Magneto helmet out of flatware and attempting to kill Alex, Annie and Carter. Lorna was finally brought down by Juggernaut and upon being returned to the Mansion under restraints agreed to let Professor X into her mind to unravel the cause of her recent personality shift. Lorna goaded Annie into joining the telepathic party, and revealed to them the truth about her relationship to Magneto, as well as the horrific experience of living through the Genoshan Massacre. Lorna was under guard at the Mansion, her attitude drastically changed from a sweet loving woman into a more "shoot-first, ask questions later" fighter. After the fight with 'Xorneto' she played the devil's advocate, supporting Magneto's view on humans and mutants. She even went as far to trying to convince Xavier of Magneto's view at Magneto's funeral in Genosha, by threatening to kill him just so that he would fight for his own survival and prove his own dream of peaceful coexistence wrong. However, Xavier didn't go down that line and would have rather died than kill his former student. Not being able to say anthing else she showed her respect for Xavier and her father by making a statue of Magneto and Professor X out of the giant Sentinel-turned-Magneto statue that Logan had ripped down. During the recent X-team reorganization, Polaris was added to Havok's team, causing a significant amount of conflict because she and Iceman have become a couple. Lorna is still a little distant, and somewhat concerned for her own sanity, due to her recent traumas. After the House of M, Lorna seems to have lost her powers. Yet, Emma Frost's scans of the Xavier Institute should have revealed this; has Lorna really lost her powers or is it a figment of her broken mind? {Lorna has decided to leave the team, with [[Havok] accompanying her. They are being chased by members of the Sapien League, and seem to have run into Doop. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg) Eyes: Dark Green Hair: Green Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Lorna is able to control the electromagnetic spectrum in a manner similar to Magneto albeit to a slightly lesser degree. Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. During the period when Zaladane stole her magnetic powers, Lorna manifested the ability to draw upon negative emotions to increase her strength and durability, although this also heightened the negativity of others around her. Known Abilities: Lorna has some training in geology. Strength Level: Polaris possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise Miscellaneous Equipment: At one point Lorna wore a metal belt with her costume that she would manipulate as a weapon or tool. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Lorna's green hair is an apparent quirk of her mutation. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:American Category:Silver Age Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Depowered Mutants